This invention relates to the field of shovel linkages for hydraulic excavators and the like, and more particularly to the means for mounting the actuating cylinders thereof to the linkage. Typically such linkages comprise a link, generally known as a boom, pivotally mounted on the frame of the excavator, and a second link, known as a stick, pivotally mounted on the distal end of the boom, and having an implement, such as a bucket, pivotally mounted on the distal end thereof. The bucket is manipulated both vertically and horizontally in the plane defined by the boom and stick by pivotal movement of the boom with respect to the frame, the stick with respect to the boom, and the bucket with respect to the stick. Such actuation is effected and controlled by means of hydraulic actuating cylinders pivotally interconnecting the bucket and the stick, the stick and the boom, and the boom and the frame of the excavator. Such cylinders are typically connected to suitable brackets affixed to and projecting from these members. During the work cycle of a large shovel, it is necessary for the hydraulic actuating cylinders to apply large loads to the linkage members through the brackets or other attachment means by which they are connected to such members. Due to the manner in which the cylinders are secured to the shovel linkage members in prior art designs, moment arms exist which cause the cylinders to induce large torsional loads in the linkage members, which may lead to early fatigue of portions thereof.